The One
by Lashana Inferno
Summary: A look into Telca & Remy's past and present relationship. Songfic. Valentines Day 2003 fic


_Lashana and Telca own only themselves, Tvashtar, Kadrith, the three dragons and Telca's cat. Every other character belongs to someone that isn't us._

_The song is called 'The One' by Tracy Chapman._

The One

Muttered curses drew Telca's gaze from where she was sprawled out on one of the Game Room couches, and she quirked an eyebrow at the trio that was gathered around the pool table, using the Diana Gabeldon book she was reading to hide her amused smile at the sight. 

"I tell ya! He's cheatin' somehow!" The feral snarled as he pulled a stogie out of his shirt pocket and bit down on it savagely, his right hand tightening around his pool que as he glared at Remy, who only smiled at him charmingly.

"Now, mes amis, it not Remy's fault if de two o' you can't beat him at de pool." 

"You know, usually it's customary to let the newbie player win a few games before you grind him into the dirt," Kadrith sulked, watching as the Cajun calmly strolled around the corner of the table and sunk another ball into a pocket, his tail thumping the floor irritably when Remy flashed him a triumphant grin and sunk another ball. 

"Not 'round 'ere bub," Logan growled. "An not when Gumbo's playin'. Telca, darlin' can't ya distract 'im fer us 'er somethin'?"

She chuckled softly and shook her head. "Oh no, I'm not letting you suck me into another spat of yours, Wolvie. You're on your own."

Kadrith grumbled dejectedly. "You just like watching Remy's butt whenever he bends over the table to get to a shot."

"Well, that too. Hehe."

"Ugh...."

"You jus' jealous, mes amis," Remy smirked as he sunk the final ball and straightened, grinning at the other two males. "Another game? Or is de feral and Guardian afraid o' Remy?"

This time, Telca didn't manage to hide her grin, or the snicker that followed it, and she was dimly aware of Wolverine glaring at her before he took his stogie between two fingers and waved it at the Cajun, sending embers and smoke flying everywhere.

"One more game! An this time, we play a man's game! Fifty bucks a ball!"

Kadrith blanched. "F-Fifty?! I don't have that kind of money!"

"Den you jus' gonna have ta make sure you win," Remy chuckled as he gathered the balls and set them up. "Alright, feral. Break."

Finding the game more interesting than her book, Telca set the volume onto her lap and smiled as she looked over at the trio, letting her gaze travel over each of them before settling on her Cajun, feeling her heart skip a beat when he caught her looking at him and winked at her.

She found it hard now, to figure out how she managed to live without him in her life. Before she had met him, she hadn't realised what she had been missing, or what she had been subconsciously craving. He had been a rebel in every sense of the word when she had met him, rough and tough, a thief and a troublemaker, and he still was. She supposed that was why she had been so strongly drawn to him. His great looks and knee melting accent were just a bonus. He could have had any woman as his own, she knew that. He was a ladies man, a charmer, and the knowledge that he had chosen her above anyone else always brought a smile to her lips.

_Some say you're crazy   
Say that you're no good   
Say your family's cursed with bad blood   
But I think you're cute and misunderstood   
And I wouldn't change you if I could _

She remembered how some people had tried to pull them apart after they had first met, saying that he was no good for her, how she could do better than a outcasted mutant thief. A quick glare and a fireball had shut them up right quick. What they didn't know was that she didn't care about what he was, or what he'd done in his life. She had sensed the good soul within, the very real attraction that had been just beginning to blossom inside them both, and she had sensed how alone he felt, despite his suave attitude towards women and his roguish exterior. She had wanted to take him away from all those idiots who didn't appreciate him, all the morons that wanted to kill or hurt him, to keep him safe and show him that life didn't have to be all pain and struggle, that she cared for him because of who he was, and how he made her feel. She had known then, when she had admitted to herself that she was falling in love with him, that they were meant to be.

_Let'em talk you down   
Call you names   
My mind's made up   
It ain't gonna change   
I'm sure in my heart   
Happy and free   
You're the one you're the one   
You're the one for me  
_

Curses drew her distracted attention back to the pool table, to where Wolverine was glaring at her Cajun, and she chuckled to herself, knowing how Remy loved to win, and how he loved to bask in the glory of triumph, even if it was just annoyed glares from his two competitors. 

He had always been like that, wild and free, always doing what he felt like doing, no matter what. His playful carefree attitude - while it had come across to others as it he just didn't give a damn - had won her over dozens and dozens of times, be it when he was cheering her up after a long stress-filled day, or when he was being dashing and debonair during one of their little outings. He had a future filled with promise, he knew it, and he made sure that everyone else knew it too.

_Some say you're bitter  
Think you're mean  
Uncouth untamed and unrestrained  
But I think you're sensitive and sweet   
Stay as you are don't change a thing _

There had been one time where she had nearly gone ballistic on someone's ass for hurting her Remy. Rogue. That bitch had hurt him in the past. She had never known how badly until Remy had confided in her one night, securely holding onto her as he gave her the greatest gift he ever had. His complete trust, and the full unabridged story of his past. Everything. She knew that he'd never told anyone anything about himself, not the X-Men, not the slut, not even the telepathic Xavier. She was the only one he had confided in, and she had sworn to him that night that no one would ever hurt him again. Inwardly, she had vowed to herself that if she ever got her hands on Rogue, mutant powers or not, the bitch was going down. No one abandoned her Remy in Antarctica and let him come within a hairsbreadth of death and got away with it. No one. 

_Let'em talk you down   
Call you names   
My mind's made up   
It ain't gonna change   
I'm sure in my heart  
Happy and free   
You're the one you're the one   
You're the one for me _

After that night, Remy's full nature came to play, and she had been overjoyed to see him that happy, knowing that he was secure in the knowledge that she was not planning to leave his side for a long time. Much to the displeasure of the people around her, he'd let his mischievous side take hold, playing little tricks on them and setting up prank traps. The sight had made her laugh, especially when he'd snuck into Lashana's apartment and conveniently set up a silly-string bomb in her bedroom. That had been a riot, and well worth the screaming rant she had gotten from the Elf afterwards.

_Some say you're bawdy  
Wicked and wild  
A restless useless juvenile   
But I think you're funny and I like your smile   
Want to be with you want you to stay awhile _

She had never told any of the Harem that he had been staying with her off and on the year before the Harem was gathered. He had slowly been distancing himself from the X-Men during that year, only returning when they needed his help for a mission, or to visit his friends for a guys night out. All in all, that had helped her make up her mind on who to bring into her Harem, not that it was a hard choice. She had picked X-Men that she liked, while making sure that they were also Remy's friends, not wanted him to feel alone or distanced from anyone. It was truly amazing what the love for one person could make you do, and she imagined that she'd be able to prove that whenever she found Rogue. The mutant had apparently gotten wind of the fact that she was out for blood and fled. Telca hoped that she was stranded in Antarctica. 

_Let'em talk you down  
Call you names  
My mind's made up   
It ain't gonna change  
I'm sure in my heart   
Happy and free   
You're the one you're the one   
You're the one for me _

These days, Remy made it known to her every chance he got that he loved her. She knew that the memory of her death still haunted him, would always haunt him, and in a way she hated herself for that. She and Lashana had done what they had to in order to save the entire Harem, but in the process, they had hurt the ones that they loved more than the Demon Highlord ever could. And she knew Lashana felt it too. It was a guilt that lived just under the surface of their thoughts, rising whenever one of their loves touched or held them. Though, in a way, Telca had to admit that it had strengthened the bonds that she and Remy had, making them into something that nothing could break, not even death.

_A no count mixed up  
Amount to nothing  
A day away from a bum on the street   
Some low class kind of royalty   
That's what they say about you   
When they're talking to me _

Since then neither of them tolerated any badmouthing about the other. Once, she had even punched a salesclerk for telling Remy that they didn't serve his 'kind' at their store. She hadn't let the Cajun calm her down while she raised holy-hell until the manager of the store had given them a personal formal apology and a free shopping spree. She had accepted only after she had fireballed the managers new car into a puddle of molten metal. After that, no one in town dared to even look at them sideways.

_Some say you're bad   
A bad bad seed   
You love to play with fire you love gambling   
But I know what you love and I know what you need   
And I like it when you play with me _

"Chere!"

She blinked as the call yanked her back to the present and looked up into her Cajun's red on black eyes, seeing the mirth and joy there as he jerked a thumb back at his complaining and grumbling adversaries. 

"C'mere, chere. We havta settle a bet."

"Ehh? What are you...?" Confused, she let him pull her to her feet and guide her over to the pool table, blinking again when he held his pool que out to her. "Remy, hun, I don't know how to do this."

"Dat part o' the bet, chere," he smiled, winking to her as he stepped behind her and put his arms around her, showing her how to hold the que. "See, mes disgruntled amis over dere t'ink Remy's cheatin', so if Remy teaches you to play as good as him, den dey have ta admit dat he better d'an dem."

Her thoughts swam as he leaned up against her, covering her body with his as he guided her through the first shot, hearing his chuckle when they sank a ball into the right centre pocket. The rest of the game was a muddled blur. The only thing she could remember later on was Remy's chest pressed against her back as his arms held her tight against him, and the sensation of his breath ticking her cheek. Her mind nearly shut down after they won the game, when he had proceeded to give her a long, promise-filled and very loving congratulatory kiss for winning the game. 

_Let'em talk you down  
Call you names  
My mind's made up   
It ain't gonna change   
I'm sure in my heart  
Happy and free   
You're the one you're the one   
You're the one for me _

All in all, she was finally happy. She was in a place where she was surrounded by friends and family, people she could depend upon even when things got the nastiest shade of ugly. And in the middle of it all was Remy. The man who always went out of his way to make her feel special, the one who brought her a single white rose every night as a gift, a small thoughtful token of his love for her. And unlike Blackie, who raged every time Lashana gaped at another guy, he wasn't jealous of anyone, Harem Member, Bishonen or otherwise, because he knew that no matter what, she'd always return to his arms, because he was the one for her.


End file.
